Animal Magnetism
by Scarlett Rogue
Summary: After Charles' injury Hank is alone in his lab, feeling like the world is falling apart, until Alex shows up and gives him a new perspective. First Kiss prompt.


Summary: After Charles' accident Hank is alone in his lab, feeling like the world is falling apart, until Alex shows up and gives him a new perspective. First Kiss prompt.

Rated: T

* * *

Hank fumbled with some lab equipment, a tube slipping through his thick, clumsy fingers. He flinched as it hit the ground and flew into shards across the floor, growled and set the other materials down. He fell to his knees and tried to gather the shards up, not even caring that his hands were bare.

Charles had been out cold for several days, the bullet in his back removed but the effects permanent. Eric and Raven were gone; he was sure he'd see them again someday, but the terms wouldn't be friendly. Everything had changed overnight, it seemed.

He figured the only good he could do now was clean up the lab and prep it for new mutants. Charles had plans to bring in others, help them cope with their mutation and learn to control it. He really did love to teach. All Hank could do at this point was try to make that mission possible for him.

It wasn't easy, what with his new form throwing him off. His big fingers, so good at grabbing and climbing, sucked at picking up small objects. How did Raven accept being so _different_?

"Need a hand, there?" Hank's head snapped up and he rolled his eyes as Alex strolled in.

"I've got it, thanks," he snapped. Alex snorted and, without another word, grabbed a broom and began sweeping the pieces of glass up. Hank growled and backed away, though he had to admit that he was grateful for the help.

"Thank you," he said softly. Alex gave him a fleeting half-smile and pushed all the glass in a pile.

"That can wait a few minutes." He set the broom down and motioned for Hank to follow him. Unsure, Hank let the boy lead him to a lab table, which he jumped up on and patted the spot next to him.

"No regard for rules, I see," Hank smiled and took a seat next to him.

"Life's too short to live by all the rules, fur ball."

Hank let out a sharp, bitter growl, and Alex jumped next to him, throwing his hands up.

"Whoa, calm down! It was a compliment!"

"How the _hell_ is that a compliment?"

"Now we're swearing, are we?"

"Hell is hardly a swear word."

"It is for you." Alex watched Hank carefully. Hank looked away, down at his blue, furry hands, hating their presence. _He_ did this to himself, all because he wanted to be_ normal_. Now he was even more of a freak.

"There's nothing wrong with you, Hank." Alex moved closer and placed his hand on Hank's shoulder, ignoring the slight flinch that in caused.

"_Look_ at me, Alex! I can't even go out in public anymore! I'm hideous!"

"You're beautiful!" Alex shouted. Hank was surprised to see the angry set in his face. "And I don't want to hear you say anything bad about yourself. You have no idea how lucky you are…"

"Lucky?" Hank laughed bitterly and pushed Alex's hand off. "How could it have been worse?"

"Look at me."

Hank reluctantly looked into Alex's eyes, surprised by the intensity with which he looked back.

"What are we doing right now?" Alex asked.

"Looking at each other." Hank's tone heavily implied a 'duh'.

"Exactly. Some people can't do that, look at each other directly in the eyes. Some mutants aren't so lucky."

"Who?"

"My brother." Alex smiled sadly and lowered his eyes. "He has the same mutation that I do, only it's directed from his eyes. He has to wear special glasses so that he doesn't kill anyone just by looking at them. I don't even remember the color of my own brother's eyes."

"I'm sorry," Hank whispered.

"He's not." Alex again moved closer so that their shoulders were touching. "He makes the most of what life's given him. We're all dealt a certain hand in life, and we can either choose to hate it and try to change, or accept it and be the best we can be."

"I'm scared," Hank's voice shook.

"Don't be. You've got me."

Alex leaned forward slowly, his eyes warning Hank, until their lips pressed together ever so gently. Hank shivered as Alex ran a hand over his arm before he pulled away and smirked at the other boy, looking down shyly.

"What was that for?" Hank asked, voice breathy and mouth turned up.

"I don't know." Alex jumped off the table and grabbed the dust pan off a shelf. "Maybe I just can't resist your animal magnetism."

With a wink and a smile, he continued to sweep up the pile of glass, leaving Hank smiling and blushing on the table.

* * *

**A/N:** Hope this was okay, I'm not too familiar with Alex's personality so I'm not sure if I got it right. Interesting pairing, too. Never written for them before!


End file.
